Silhouette
by Vodid
Summary: Jessica finds herself helping an Autobot after fleeing from Cemetery Wind. One-shot for TakoSuKiti (**Now extended!**) DriftxOC
1. Chapter 1

The night sky loomed overhead, dusk had just arrived. Stars were already visible and shining bright. A breeze flowed through my hair, the red strands annoyingly getting into my face. I pushed them back and looked forward, straightening my back. My hand was pressed against the hilt of a katana, my eyes stayed focused on the dark. I could hear everything, crickets, the wind, small noises from animals and foot steps. Soft foot steps, just barely audible.

Twisting my feet and body, I drew the katana from its sheath. I put a large amount of energy in my arms and swung. The katana's blade collided with another. It almost made me lose my balance. I could see the eyes of my opponent. His sharp blue eyes, chiseled jaw, high cheekbones, the kabuto helmet he wears atop his head, his heavy armor, blue and black.

He pushed his sword against mine, making me stagger and lose defense. He struck again, this time he aimed for my open side. I puffed out air as I leapt backwards, just barely dodging the sharp blade. It was a mighty big sword, the blade being a few inches in width and a couple to a few feet in length. How he controls the beast of a sword, I have no clue.

My opponent struck once more, I attempted to stop it with my sword, but it went flailing out of my grip and landed several feet away. I ducked as he lashed out and backed up until I couldn't anymore, that is, when I tripped and fell backwards.

A firm hand landed on my mid back and broke my fall. A bright light from behind me flickered on and I knew almost immediately that I would have fallen onto the Bugatti. His face was now lit up and I kept myself from flinching when I realized how close his face was, I could feel his breath.

"You need to grip your sword tighter," he whispered before pulling me back up. He released me and I strode over to where my katana lies on the cold ground. I grabbed the hilt and sheathed it back into its holder. I shivered, getting the feeling that his eyes were following me.

I turned to see him sitting on the Bugatti, polishing his overly-sized sword. And as I had assumed, his eyes were on me. He shifted over to his left, leaving an open spot on the hood. It was a silent invitation to sit.

So I sat. It felt a little awkward. Being on his hood, next to him. But his main focus was his sword.

"Drift," I said softly, he looked up in response. I could see his eye folds from under the helmet. I took a deep breath, "What ever happened to the Autobots?"

He froze. His polishing stopped and he slowly lifted the small cloth from the blade. Drift stared at the symbols carved into his sword. I knew it was a touchy subject for him, but I needed to know what had happened.

"Drift?-"

"Humans, that's what," He snapped. I visibly flinched and he seemed to notice, but didn't do anything. Drift was always calm, collected. I've rarely seen him irritated. I stared at his sword, inspecting every little detail in deep thought. He then spoke softly, "Humans have gone against and after us. They're killing us. Looking for our sensei, Optimus Prime. We've lost so many to them..."

This was new. He was never upset, and now dread seemed to lace his voice, it was broken, sounding like he was stifling a sob. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around him in a comforting way. I didn't know how else I should comfort a giant alien robot. But he seemed to take it like any human would. His hand met mine and he gripped it.

"I can't believe they didn't understand that you are the Autobots..." I muttered, "The ones that helped us..."

"They can't understand anything."

* * *

 _I pumped my legs to go faster on the upright bike. I wasn't really going anywhere but to health. My timer went off and I dismounted the stationary bicycle. Sweat covered my face. I packed up and left the gym. The streets weren't packed, it hadn't yet reached rush hour quite yet, but it was close._

 _Overhead was a helicopter, black in color. It normally circled around the area. It was one of_ those _helicopters. Cemetery Wind._

 _I hated them, never wanting anything to do with them. I pulled my cardigan sleeve slowly over my wrist, where an Autobot tattoo lies. I supported the Autobots, not Cemetery Wind. I was there when they killed one of the robots. He was red in color with a white target._

 _Ever since, I've been trying my best to help the Autobots, but there is nothing I can do. And it's frustrating._

 _I unlocked the door to my Jeep and pulled it open. I pushed the key into it's slot and turned. The aqua colored Cherokee rumbled on. I pulled out of the lot and began driving home. I slowed at a red stoplight._

 _A flash of blue and black went across my vision, more black zoomed past. Two helicopters flew overhead. It went all too quickly, but the sirens were loud. It was a chase._

 _Cemetery Wind after an Autobot._

 _My foot reached for the gas pedal, and the Cherokee sped forward. I went around the blocks, keeping an eye on the chase. I watched as the helicopters changed in direction, I followed._

 _The helicopters stopped following. They went past me. Did the chase stop? What did they do?_

 _I ignored the complaint of my Jeep's fuel, it was close to empty._

 _Five minutes later, the engine's fuel called out to me. I sighed and found the nearest gas station._

* * *

I didn't know what to say. I was speechless. Drift had come clean and explained everything from the moment he arrived at Earth. Never had he opened himself up and willingly spoke. He was usually quiet.

As he had described, he went through hard times. And I'm surprised he has so many emotions running through him, yet he doesn't show it. Until now.

His voice kept breaking but forced it down and continued talking. I'm even more surprised that these alien robots could have such emotions, just like humans. Sometimes I forget why humans are after them, and other times, I forget that they're even after them. That there was nothing in the world but Drift and I. And almost every time, I forget, that the Autobots are not human.

I traced the Bugatti's right headlight and felt him shiver under my touch. He stopped talking and stared into my eyes. His arm was absently laying around my shoulders. I had only known Drift for a month or two, and we had already become close friends.

We both sat there, studying each other's eyes. I broke the silence with a yawn and checked my watch.

 _12:37 A.M._

I felt the weight on my shoulders disappear, I looked up to see Drift standing at the passenger door, opening it for me and gesturing in. One second he's right next to me, the next he's far away. I don't know how he does it. I slid off the hood and strode over to the door.

Ever since Cemetery Wind had found out I was helping Drift, they had ran me out of my home. I fled with Drift to safety. I have nothing but a few dollars in my pocket and the Bugatti.

I curled into the leather passenger seat, tucking my arms into my chest and brought my legs up, I faced the door. It was an incredibly cold night for May in Texas, not very common around here. Drift turned on the heat and I felt his hand rub my back. I fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

 _I stood gaping at the beauty in front of me. There was a freaking Bugatti Veyron parked in the ditch behind my house. Blue and black. I was just letting my husky out for a minute, and boom. I find a Bugatti. Just sitting there. Doing absolutely nothing._

 _It was kind of creepy._

 _Calling my husky, Jupiter, back to me, I cautiously walked towards the car. I was within arms reach. My hand slowly reached out. Jupiter barked loudly from behind me, I turned, "Jupiter, hush!"_

 _I turned back and the Bugatti was gone. I obliviously looked around, and it took me a second to process the fact that there was one of the Autobots standing in front of me, his swords were pointed towards me, and he looked angry. Scared._

 _Flinching back, I held up my hands and spoke, not really knowing what to say, "Um...Hi."_

 _He lowered his sword an inch. That's a start. "Yeah, hi. Don't worry..." He stared down at me, fearfully, "I'm not gonna hurt you."_

 _Doubt filled his eyes, it didn't move. I was super unconvincing._

 _"Okay, look. I'm not going to report you to Cemetery Wind, if that's what's making you so scared."_

 _Now anger filled his eyes, I said the wrong thing. "I'm not scared."_

 _"Then why are you backing up?" I smirked as he realized that he was unintentionally. He watched my every move as he sheathed his swords. We were both cautious with each other, it appears. He didn't trust me, and I didn't know if I trust him. "I just want to help."_

 _"Why?"_

 _I froze. I didn't exactly have a reason, except for the fact that "Cemetery Wind is making a mistake in killing the Autobots," I told Jupiter to stop barking again, for she hadn't shut her mouth since the Bugatti transformed, "I'm on your side."_

* * *

 _"Calling all Autobots...Calling all Autobots..."_ A baritone voice awoke me from my sleep, I opened my eyes to find Drift watching me as I wake. Not creepy. At all.

"I have to go. My sensei has returned." He had determination written all over his face, I could see it in his eyes. He beckoned me out of the vehicle and followed.

"So, you're just gonna leave me?"

He flinched, a hint of hurt within. He looked down and back up to me, "I will return for you. But right now, the Autobots need me." My head went down, my eyes trailed the ground. How long would he be gone? And what if he doesn't come back?

He stepped towards me, taking large steps as he goes. He cupped my cheek, "Listen to me," We locked gazes, his face was close, "I will never leave you."

"Why can't I come?"

Drift's lips slowly met mine, his taste flooded my mouth. Both his hands were placed on my cheeks and my arms instinctively went around his neck. We broke the kiss and he pressed his forehead against mine and whispered, "It's too dangerous. I can't let you in harms way because...

"...I love you, Jessica."


	2. Chapter 2

I proudly stood in front of my farm house. Repaired and repainted. The barn was aqua on the outside, which in my opinion, looked prettier than red. It had to be the biggest barn I have ever seen. The barn had to have been at least 4,725 cubic feet all together. Being picky and all, I had previously measured it just to find out the volume.

The barn was roughly around twenty-five feet tall. And while I was cleaning it out, I had found pigeons, bats, house wrens, finches, a couple snakes, opossums, squirrels, etc. It drove me crazy and I thought I'd rip out my hair, but luckily half my hair is extensions.

Lush grass surrounded the barn, at the front was a small lot of asphalt, and in the corner was my old aqua Cherokee. A couple trees on the left side of the barn, which had a lower component that was about ten feet high, had perfectly grown over the small part. Vast fields were spread about the barn. A single dirt road led out to the city, which was just barely visible over the horizon of trees.

I walked up to the barn doors and pulled them open, pushing them aside and I walked inside and looked above the barn doors to find my set of katanas. Memories had come flooding back from when Drift began teaching me how to _actually use_ them. I then stared at my wrist, where my Autobot tattoo lies. Tears welled up, but didn't dare to fall.

It was lonely here.

* * *

 _Tears streamed down my face as I watched Drift's Bugatti race off, kicking up dust as he went. My fist was held to my mouth to hide my trembling and slightly agape mouth. My breathing was hitching here and there as more sobs racked my body and more tears stained my cheeks. The sun was rising, I could see it glimmering off his window._

 _My face was as red as my hair from crying for so long. I remember last night..._

 _"Jessica..." Drift pleaded as I turned my back to him to hide my face. I wiped away beginning tears. We were sitting on the hood of his Bugatti. We had argued for a few minutes that he can't go before I realized I had lost the argument and began crying. I don't think he's noticed yet. "Jessica, the Autobots need me..._

 _"If I don't go, what use am I then? Please understand that-..." He paused, looking at my shaking body. I noticed as soon as he noticed that I was sobbing. He scooted closer and wrapped his arms around me, I felt his torso against my back. He whispered, "Hey...It's okay..."_

 _My sobs had broken off my sentence, but otherwise, it came out, "No, it's not. I don't know what I'll do without you here...Drift...I-"_

 _"Shh..." He took my hands in his and rubbed his thumb over the top of one of my hands, "Everything will be alright, Jessica. I'll be okay, and so will you."_

 _"Drift, I love you and...and you just..." I paused, trying to think over what I'm saying, "You have to return...I love you." I repeated, he got the message that I meant it._

 _"For you."_

 _"For us."_

 _I had slept on Drift's holoform's lap. Well, more like I cried until I fell asleep. He didn't even care if I got him a little wet with the tears. He just stroke my hair, beginning with cooes and hushes, but soon after, stayed silent._

 _"...For us..." He whispered._

 _We both knew the danger of him becoming harmed or even killed. I wasn't ready for him to leave yet. But I knew his leader needed him. Drift had told me countless times already, that he was protecting Earth because of me. At first, he didn't like humans for what they've done. Since he met me, I have never seen those emotions. They never appeared._

 _I look back at the rickety barn we refuged at. It was a plain wooden color. I sighed, fixing it would occupy me._

* * *

I jumped pretty high off the ground as a car revved its engine just outside my barn. No one would come out here. Not even for pit stops, and yet, someone was here.

Hesitantly, I looked out one of the barn's holes, the light sort of blinding me. I jumped back again with a mix of emotions. Shock, happiness, anger, etc., but most of all, compassion. Or anger. I could be angry.

Rushing out, ignoring the tears that raged my vision, "You idiot!" I laughed as I jumped onto the person who had arrived. He held my thighs as my legs wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck, I rested my head on his shoulder and cried. Cried tears of joy.

His Bugatti was there. Right in front of me. It crept a little closer compassionately. It was so close I could touch it. My hand lifted off his neck and reached out to the Bugatti. Odd as it was, it leaned into my touch. My fingers skimmed it. "You're an idiot..." I muttered.

Minutes after blinking or wiping away tears, I unwrapped myself and looked into his eyes. Not even a second later, I hugged him with all my might. And I felt him hug back.

He chuckled, "Missed you too, Jess." I laughed as a reply.

"You have no idea, Drift."


End file.
